A randomized study is proposed comparing no adjuvant chemotherapy with adjuvant chemotherapy in patients with stage II to IV squamous cell carcinoma of the upper aerodigestive systems, who are undergoing surgery and/or radiation therapy with curative intent. Chemotherapy consists of a 2 week course of 3 cycles of methotrexate with leucovorin (Arch. Otolaryngology, 1978) prior to surgery and radiation plus 4 months of adriamycin and cis-platinum given every 3 weeks following surgery and radiation (Cancer Treat. Rep., 62:1211, 1978). Patients will be followed for disease free status, sites and patterns of recurrence, and second primary development.